


Dawn

by Glowstar826



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Conversations, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Dreams, Early Mornings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Italy, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, Married Characters, Married Life, Memories, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, No Angst, Normal Life, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Reminiscing, Romantic Fluff, Routine, Sharing a Bed, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstar826/pseuds/Glowstar826
Summary: Severus Snape has a lot to be grateful for. His husband, Remus, is one of them.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you so much to my betas VanillaAshes, CupCakeyyy, Hucklebarry, DaughteroftheOneTrueKing, and Fires of Eden Red Rose Aurora!**

Severus had always risen in the early morning. It was a habit that would die hard, he supposed, as he remembered his odd sleeping schedule due to the hours he worked at Hogwarts. No matter what time he closed his eyes, they would always blink open at six-thirty in the morning like clockwork. Even if he only went to sleep three hours previous, he would still wake up at six-thirty without fail.

Sighing, Severus threw an arm over his eyes to block the sunlight that poured in through his curtains; he was still getting used to the bright rays that never managed to reach him during his tenure as a Hogwarts professor. He glanced to his left and smiled as he was reminded why he was here, hidden away in the sunny hills of Tuscany, instead of Azkaban. Remus had been the one man who had understood his pain after Lily's death. He had found Severus at a bar one night, wasting himself away shot glass after shot glass. Remus had been drinking too, grief-stricken by his two best friends' deaths and his third best friend's betrayal. They had stumbled into bed with each other, and they remained together ever since.

Remus had never been much of an early bird due to the taxing nature of his werewolf transformations. It meant that Severus would usually have time in the morning to kill. Gingerly removing the sheet so that he wouldn't wake Remus, he swung his legs over the side of the bed before looking at his husband, who was slumbering peacefully. Severus would sometimes make inane but witty jokes about Remus's sleepy tendencies and even though he was still dreaming, he could hear the joy in his husband's laughter echo in his memories, which never ceased to make his heart warm with love.

Finally, he stood up and smoothed out his pajamas as he walked over to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and couldn't keep his eyebrow from rising; his hair had finally started to turn gray. Severus found that he liked the duality of his hair color. He was never insecure about his objective appearance, so he never bought hair dye whenever he traveled to the city to get household items. However, he always bought hair dye for Remus just in case his husband wanted to make his gray flecks disappear.

After he finished with his morning ablutions, he went back into the room to check on Remus. He was surprised to see him awake.

"Morning, love."

"Morning," Severus returned as he slid back into bed. He gave Remus a peck on his cheek and placed an arm around his shoulder.

"How did you sleep?" asked Remus as he relaxed into the crook of Severus's arm while playing with the hem of his pajama top.

"Well," the former professor replied, carding his fingers through his husband's hair. "And you?"

"Well, as well," was the reply he got. Severus laughed at his double-usage of the word. Remus always had a quirky sense of humor, and this was one of his frequent displays. "I had an interesting dream last night."

"Oh?" Curiosity bubbled inside Severus as Remus's hazel eyes bore into him. The latter would never get over how, while his body aged quicker due to his condition, his eyes never seemed to lose that childlike wonder that the werewolf always possessed.

"We were dancing. I think it was a waltz. You were leading, and I was following… it was like a Muggle fairytale of sorts."

"What music was playing?" Severus slid down so he was flat on his back. He propped himself up on his elbow, turning to Remus who shuffled closer to his side.

"Hmm… maybe something by one of those Muggle composers? I don't quite remember. All I remember was that the ballroom was white and there weren't any spectators. It was just us. It was almost as exhilarating as the dance we did at our wedding." Remus closed his eyes as he smiled reminiscently. "Yes… that dance was probably one of the most magical things I've ever done in my life."

Severus nodded slowly as images of their wedding dance flooded his mind. "Didn't you trip? I remember that I caught you —"

"— and I looked into your eyes, feeling starstruck," Remus completed. A light laugh escaped his lips. "The way you held me after I fell… Merlin, that was probably the most romantic thing you did."

"And the way everyone applauded us made it the proudest moment of my life."

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"More so than your Order of Merlin? The look in your eyes that day made me fall in love with you all over again."

"Really?" asked Severus, all of a sudden feeling very modest.

"Of course." He reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair that had fallen in front of Severus's face behind his ear. "I was so proud of you when the medal was placed in your hands. The way you lit up as the entire Wizarding world gave you a standing ovation… I knew, at that moment, that I had made the right choice to be with you… to love you… to share everything with you —"

"All right, all right," interrupted Severus, silencing Remus with a kiss before pulling away. "I understand."

Severus took a moment to admire his husband's handsome, sunlit face as the latter opened his mouth to speak.

"I love you so much, Severus."

A coy smile, reserved only for when he was with his husband, made its way to Remus's lips. Severus moved closer to him, glad he returned to the bedroom instead of waiting for Remus downstairs.

"I love you too, Remus."


End file.
